


Try Again

by NurseTookers



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, TMP Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/pseuds/NurseTookers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that weird energy in Mindy's office after the "Try Again" dance hadn't been interrupted so quickly?</p><p>Secret Santa smut for Smapdi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smapdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/gifts).



> Secret Santa prompt: pre-relationship, set at either Josh/Mindy’s Xmas party (like, Danny stays behind to help clean up) or around the time of/at season 2 Xmas party (maybe before the party even happens).
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own The Mindy Project or any of its wacky characters.

 ****************************

 

"When you first started working here, you used to play this nonstop.  It was the first thing about you that ever really annoyed me."

 

Mindy raised her eyebrows, about to question Danny's rudeness, when suddenly he was dancing.  

 

 _Really_ dancing.    

 

In front of her.

 

 _For_ her.

 

Mindy's jaw went slack and her eyes widened as she watched Danny duplicate the moves she'd seen so many times on TV.  How long had he been planning this? They'd only just picked Secret Santa names last week.  Was he that quick of a learner, or had this been something he'd been working on for awhile?  Why would he do this?  He had to know it would drive her wild...

 

...wait...

 

...did he _want_ to drive her wild?

 

 _Stop it!_ Mindy told herself. _Danny Castellano doesn't *want* you.  In your dreams.  Keep your panties on, Lahiri..._

 

And then he smiled.  It was a smile she'd never seen cross his face before, not in the six years she had known him.  His whole face lit up, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he looked into her eyes.  She beamed back, utterly smitten.

 

 _Daaaaaaaamn_...

 

 _Stop it, Lahiri!_ she scolded herself.   _This is Danny Castellano, hello..._

 

He was moving towards her and she froze, unable to do more than stare up at him adoringly as he reached out and stroked her under her chin, his fingers soft as they tilted her head further so that their eyes met again.  

 

Then it was over, much too quickly, as he turned back to his phone to shut off the music, mumbling something about writing her a check and not telling the other guys about the dance.  He went from literally having her in the palm of his hand to a ball of nerves in less than three seconds.  Mindy jumped up, desperate to get back that moment, when she had looked into his smiling eyes...

 

"What are you talking about? I loved it!" she assured him, and then his eyes were on her again, wide and vulnerable.

 

Danny's heart was pounding, not from the dance he had just done for Mindy, but from the way she was looking at him.  

 

"You did?" he asked, shocked, panting...aching...

 

She nodded, smiling, and moved forward to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close.  Danny froze for a second as she hugged him, her check soft and warm against his face, before allowing himself to envelop her in his arms.  They stood together, embracing.

 

Mindy pulled back first, her hands dropping down to rest on Danny's forearms as she smiled at him.  He didn't let her go, but he stepped back to look her in they eyes again.  He smiled, and she thought her heart would explode.  She noticed his eyes dart down to her lips, then back to her eyes before returning his gaze to her lips.

 

_Oh my god!  Is he going to kiss me?!?!_

 

There was a weird energy in the air.  Mindy recognized it immediately.  It was there almost a year ago when Danny cornered her in his shower to cross examine her about her fling with Brendan, and then again when they grabbed each other's hands on the plane home from Santa Fe.  It was there six months ago in the doctors lounge when she told him she was going to Haiti with Casey.  And it was there a few weeks ago, she thought, when Danny put his arms around her, pretending to be her fiancé.  There was something between them, that much was obvious.  But Mindy never dreamed that Danny felt it too, or that he'd ever consider acting on it.  There was just no way that this gorgeous, intelligent, talented man with the deep brown eyes and amazing body and sexy as fuck dance moves would even want to...

 

...and then her train of thought derailed as his lips crashed down on hers.

 

_Holy shit!  Danny is fucking kissing me?!?!_

 

Mindy's mind reeled as Danny's hands came up to grasp her face, his palms strong against her jaw as he tilted her head to the side so his mouth could fully capture hers.  His lips were full and soft and warm as he moved them against her own, and she groaned as he began sucking at her bottom lip.  That was all Danny needed, apparently, because suddenly the floodgates opened.  

 

His hands slipped from her face, moving down her arms and around her back, where they boldly ran over the full cheeks of her ass.  Mindy gasped and threw her arms around Danny's neck, pulling him closer, one hand sneaking up to grab at his hair as their mouths opened and their tongues danced.  He moaned, squeezing her bottom, pressing himself against her.  She tasted like red wine, and the little humming noises she was making were sending vibrations through his body, causing his cock to jerk awake.

 

Mindy felt Danny guide her backwards as they kissed, until she felt her thighs hit the edge of the desk.  His tongue was swirling around hers, hot and wet, and his lips were so soft, sucking and smacking as he groaned into her mouth.  She pulled him closer, one hand still in his hair, the other reaching around to explore his strong back before dropping down to tug his shirt out of his pants.  Then she had both hands under his shirt, desperate to feel his skin under her fingertips.  She wasn't even thinking, her body just took over as Danny kissed her senseless.

 

His hands dropped to her thighs and she gasped as they began to push her skirt up.  Danny ran his fingers over her hips, under her skirt, returning to her ass where he started kneading her flesh through her thin lace panties.  Mindy followed suit, her hands moving to his firm backside, pulling him closer.   With a growl, Danny lifted Mindy onto her desk, his hands pushing her thighs apart roughly as he thrust himself against her, both of them groaning loudly as his trapped erection pressed into her panties.  

 

They broke apart for a second, their eyes on each other, searching for permission.  This was such a surprise, and it was really no time to talk, so they just nodded at each other before lunging back into a passionate kiss, all lips and tongue and hot breath.

 

_Is he going to fuck me right here, on my desk?!?!_

 

Mindy's body was on fire as Danny rubbed against her, their hips moving together in a frantic rhythm.  She opened her thighs wider, shamelessly, and wrapped her legs around his back, grinding herself against his erection, making his cock throb painfully against his zipper.  Danny moaned into her mouth, pulling his lips from hers to latch onto her neck.  She gasped as he opened his mouth against her skin, his tongue lapping at her pulse point, then drawing a wet line up to her ear.

 

"Oh god, Min, I've wanted you for so long..." he whispered, his voice like heaven, before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.  Overwhelmed by his confession and the delicious things he was doing to her body, Mindy felt her pussy surge, wetness filling her panties, her clit swollen and aching.  Danny's hands held her hips in place on the edge of the desk as he thrust into her, relentlessly, the bulge in his pants hitting exactly the right spot as she panted and moaned loudly.  He covered her mouth with his, trying to quiet her as she climaxed against him.  They humped against each other, mouths open, tongues dueling, as she rode out her orgasm.  She slipped her hands down into Danny's pants, grabbing his bare ass, rubbing herself against him and then it was his turn to be overwhelmed, coming in his pants for the first time in twenty years.  They swallowed each other's groans until they had to break apart to breathe, taking huge gulps of air, clinging to each other.  

 

Mindy pressed her her face into Danny's neck as he did the same to her.  They held each other, her legs still wrapped around his hips, their breathing ragged.  

 

 _Oh my god, did that just happen?_ Mindy thought.

 

"Mmmmmm...Danny....that was..." she tried to form words...

 

Suddenly the office door flew open.

 

"Mindy!  Give me some of that boob wine!" yelled Peter.  

 

Peter spilled into the room, followed by Jeremy with Danny's destroyed gingerbread Monticello, Morgan, and Cliff.  Danny and Mindy whipped their heads towards the door, their bodies still entwined.  

 

"Hey!  Get out!"  Mindy screeched.

 

Then...everything happened at once.

 

"I _knew_ you guys were porking!" whooped Peter, clapping.

 

Morgan lunged at Danny, bellowing "What the hell are you doing to Dr. L?!"  

 

Danny lunged at Jeremy, crying "Monticello?!" 

 

Jeremy dropped the gingerbread platter, which Cliff stepped on as he confronted Mindy.  "I just broke up with Heather to be with you!" he spat, angry and confused.  

 

Mindy lost her balance and fell off the desk.  Danny immediately ran to her side, helping her up as she straightened her skirt and turned to face Cliff.

 

"I'm sorry, Cliff, but I'm in love with Danny."

 

The words had escaped from her mouth before she could stop them.   _Fuck!!!_

 

"What?!?!" the five men in the office exclaimed together.  

 

"Um...oh god..." Mindy stammered.  She looked over at Danny, terrified.  But when their eyes met, instead of seeing the shock and outrage that she feared, Danny broke into a smile.  It was the same one he had flashed at her while he was dancing.  He actually looked...beyond happy. 

 

Danny took a deep, shaky breath, fighting his natural instinct to hide, and stepped towards Mindy.  Taking her face in his hands, he leaned forward to place a warm kiss on her lips.  Smiling at her again as she beamed at him, he reached over and grabbed his coat off the chair, holding it in front of him to hide what he _hoped_ was an invisible wet spot.  Then he reached for her hand as she stepped into her shoes and pulled her coat off its hook.  He dragged her out of the office, ignoring the gaping stares, and headed towards the open elevator.  

 

Danny pushed her against the back wall of the elevator, kissing her again, not caring that the entire staff of the office building was watching them.  She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.  As the elevator doors closed, Danny pulled his lips from Mindy's and dragged them along her skin until he reached her ear so he could whisper into it.

 

"I'm in love with you, too."

 

 

 

 

Merry Christmas!

 

 

 

 


End file.
